


After the Beep

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the normal daily messages on Quatre's answering machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Beep

"Quatre Winner's private line. Please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a good day."

"Mr. Winner. This is your assistant, Marie. It's my duty to inform you that there were some comments made about you on page fourteen of Allure magazine. Please refrain from contacting the press. Your PR department is already taking care of the situation. Just let me know if you want to take legal action against Miss. Catalonia."

"Quatre Raberba Winner! You were engaged to Dorothy Catalonia and never told your older sister about it? I had to read in a magazine that my little brother left a girl at the altar to run away with another man. Tsk tsk. Does Trowa know about your little escapades? Call me. Iria."

"Quatre, dear. I hope you are fine. I think the last time we talked was when you out bid that Degas I wanted to purchase. I trust you've read Allure by now. The score is fourteen to thirteen. Still on your favor, but I'm getting closer, aren't I? Have a lovely day. Dorothy."

"Master Quatre. I'm sorry to bother you but I'm worried. You know that I'm only looking out for you, but I must admit that I'm concerned about you having a relationship with a woman who tried to kill you. What happened to that other Gundam pilot you were interested in? Please return this call as soon as possible, or I'll assume the worse and send a few men over. Rashid."

"Cat, I never knew I was part of a love triangle. Just don't do anything crazy. I love you, see you tonight."

"I don't kill anymore, but I can still hack into her bank account. Let me know. Heero."

"Man, I need to get a hold of that answering machine and change your message to something different. You can be so boring when you want to. Call me, I have a plan to get back at her. Duo."

"Cat, has Duo called you yet? He's having one of those crazy ideas. Please tell me you don't agree."

"Winner, this thing with you and Catalonia is getting out of hand. If whatever you do in retaliation leaves me with more paperwork, like that other time, there'll be hell to pay. Wufei."

"Duo's suggestion seems to be better than the hacking plan. I'm in. Heero."

"Okay, Cat. I give. I'll meet you and the others there but I still say this is crazy."

"For your sake, Quatre, I hope this article is just another one of Dorothy's antics. If I ever thought that you were two-timing my brother you know that I would have to target a certain part of your anatomy to make sure that you could never perform again. Call me and let me know if you are finally coming to visit next week. Say hi to Trowa for me. Cathy."

"Hi, Quatre. This is Relena. My husband seems to have disappeared. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain article in Allure magazine, right? Please tell Heero that if he ends up in jail again, I'm not bailing him out."

"Touché, Quatre, dear. Fifteen to Thirteen. Until next round."

"Winner, the entire block is covered in jell-o. The street had to be closed. Paper work needs to be done now. There'll be hell to pay."

"Mr. Winner. This is Marie again. I trust that you were not involved with the incident at the Catalonia residence. Having a device explode in a mansion so that the building can be covered in strawberry jelly inside and out is not something a CEO would do. PR people will handle the press. I suggest you take a bath and erase any evidence. Have a pleasant evening."

 

\- The End – 


End file.
